


The Heat

by Eternal_Annoyance



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Poly Volturi, Trans Aro, sue me, that doesn't mean its good, this is porn i wrote for someone i care about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Annoyance/pseuds/Eternal_Annoyance
Summary: i wrote this for a friend... in heat... so enjoy!





	The Heat

Aro’s thighs quivered as he gasped. You grinned from your position buried under them.

With another quick swipe of your tongue, Aro lost balance, grabbing the armrest behind your head caused him to push his heat deeper into your mouth.

Aro moaned loudly and you would have gladly suffocated right there. With renewed passion, you worked your tongue over his most sensitive area.

The view was amazing. Aro’s face was flushed, his gaze fuzzing a little as he looked down at your own blazing face. 

His view must have been just as nice because only a moment later he was dripping onto your face for the third time.

Aro’s breath was still rushed as he gently ran his fingers across your cheek. He shakily lifted himself up, but couldn't move very far, tremors of pleasure were still making their way down his legs.

Suddenly, you remembered the observers… the realization hit that you were in for a long night as the thin blonde made his way over, gently kissing Aro’s forehead before he pushed his hand between your own legs


End file.
